


【博君一肖】事后凌晨

by purplewingsmj



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewingsmj/pseuds/purplewingsmj
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【博君一肖】事后凌晨

肖战哭了  
有时候人流眼泪并不是真的哭，在黑暗的环境里玩太久的手机，沙眼患者迎风飙泪，重感冒，或者仅仅打个哈欠，都会让人不自觉的流眼泪  
在床上的时候肖战也经常流，有时候是疼的，有时候是爽的  
这还是他第一次明确而清晰的哭出来，带声音的那种，侧躺着蜷成个虾米样子抽抽噎噎  
看着肖战委屈巴巴，王一博压住了想在床上蹦一蹦的雀跃心情，凑过去吻掉他的眼泪  
确切的说是汗水和眼泪的混合体，咸咸的  
原因无他，十分钟前，在这张床上，他被他艹射了

小别胜新婚，干柴烈火，一地的外套卫衣，袜子内裤，从外到内的衣服，均匀的散落在从玄关到卧室大床沿线，轨迹无比清晰  
王一博今天穿了一双高帮AJ，鞋带系的紧，那漂亮的蝴蝶结跟他俩有仇似的死活解不开，高帮球鞋难穿更难脱，王一博裤子被肖战扒到膝盖，踮着一只脚蹦蹦跳跳的脱鞋，嘴上还忙着接吻，手不知道是先扒自己的鞋子还是先扒肖战  
混乱、甜蜜、手忙脚乱，舍不得离开对方却又想笑，一秒得体变dirty  
一个多月了，对于热恋期的人来说，太久了  
两人之前几次见面都是在工作途中，王一博新买的房子反而是肖战回的更多，角落里堆满了王一博陆陆续续网购的衣服鞋子帽子围巾滑板零件，多到每次肖战回来都要分几次才能搬进屋子里  
知道肖战在家的时候，王一博还会远程给他订花，投喂蛋糕，零食，外卖，全然不顾肖战的减肥大业  
在王一博看来，现代人再亲密的关系也不如财务关系的融合，交出再多的真心也不如交出银行卡和手机密码显得有诚意  
这次难得的帝都活动，跟剧组请假请的理直气壮，王一博完全没注意到自己请假的嘴脸特别的春心荡漾，一脸老子就要有X生活了的热切表情  
刚一开门，那个比他还高一丢丢的人就小狼似的扑上来，热气一口一口的喷进耳朵里  
男人之间不矫情，直接上手扒裤子  
王一博被肖战摸上大腿根的时候满脑子就一句话  
神~~神啊~~  
幸福来得太突然，我有点晕

床头柜里那只开封的润滑剂太久没用，堵住的开口诉说着寂寞，王一博跪在床上手忙脚乱的第一下竟然没挤出来，瞥一眼半靠在床头盯着他动作的肖战，后者眼角那小勾子让他魂儿都飞了  
开玩笑，亚太第一美赤身裸体躺在自己床上，一脸期待的看着自己，谁忍得住  
王一博给了肖战一个“这次一定可以”的坚定眼神，使出吃奶的劲儿又挤了一下，润滑剂噗的一声喷了半床，除了王一博手上没有，肖战身上没有，其他地方到处都有  
俩人集体石化5秒，肖战率先打破沉默，笑的满床打滚

“你还笑~待会儿有你笑的！”王一博把仅剩的那一丢丢抹在手上，一边说一边赶紧办正事  
果然，后来肖战就再也没能笑出来

现在的女孩子算是被脆皮鸭文学误导的一代，毕竟那个部位主要功能不是用来干这个，所谓前列腺更是蜜汁器官，重了会痛，轻了没感觉，一百个体会过的人会给你一百种不同的形容，甚至有人会告诉你，仿佛一坨永远也拉不出的屎

但总体来说，在下面的那个，心理的快感是要大于生理的

有时候甚至需要心理的快感来掩盖生理上的痛苦

所以很多钙片里的0，需要不停的打手枪来让自己保持状态

能把自家情儿艹射，需要天时地利人和，前期适当的禁欲，双方足够投入，耐心的前戏，热烈的气氛，恰到好处的刺激

肖战的呻吟变了调，小腹肌肉突然绷紧，王一博疑惑的用手指沾了点肖战喷出的体液放进嘴里尝了一下，确定了是什么，高兴地扑上去又是一顿啃

“宝宝，这么爽吗？这么爽吗？”

肖战一把推开他，侧躺着抹眼泪

王一博秉承着决不能睡完了就渣的信念，凑过去又亲又摸的，使劲浑身解数不停的说

“别哭了，这是好事”

肖战气的把王一博扑到床上，骑上他的腰，后者还眼疾手快的用被子裹住

“你说我”肖战一边哭一边抽，鼻子皱成一团“我以后是不是废了，我是不是不算男人了”

“就得，被人艹，才，才能爽到”

说完抄起枕头一顿猛砸，“他MUA的没有你我自己就不行了咋办！呜呜呜~~~”

等他砸完了，王一博拿出备份的理智把表情控制在“心疼加温柔”的样子，不要显得过于雀跃

拉下肖战的脸，先亲个五分钟

“不会的！”

“不会不行？”

“不会没有我！”


End file.
